Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a curved LCD device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, various types of display devices for displaying images have been required. Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices and organic light emitting diode display (OLED) devices have been widely developed and applied to various fields.
Among these various types of FPD devices, LCD devices have been widely used because LCD devices have many advantages in weight, size and power consumption.
Generally, an LCD device includes two substrates, a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and pixel and common electrodes for driving liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. When voltages are applied to the pixel and common electrodes, an electric field is induced between the electrodes, and the liquid crystal molecules are arranged by the electric field. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules varies depending on the electric field, and the transmittance of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled. Images can be displayed by controlling the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.
Such an LCD device has been widely used as portable equipment such as cellular phones and multimedia devices, monitors for notebook computers and desktop computers, and large-sized televisions. However, it may have a problem in that a distance from the main viewing point of a viewer to the screen of the LCD device varies depending on locations. This will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view of schematically illustrating an LCD device according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, since the LCD device 10 is a flat type, there is a difference between a first distance d1 from a main viewing point of a viewer to a center of the LCD device 10 and a second distance d2 from the main viewing point to a left or right side of the LCD device 10. Namely, the second distance d2 is greater than the first distance d1.
The distance deviation increases as the size of the LCD device 10 increases, and as the distance deviation increases, the viewer's sense of immersion to an image displayed by the LCD device 10 decreases.